


Boyfriend Coupons

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima in a cheerleader's outfit and doing a lap dance for Kuroo. </p><p>Warning: Shameless smut ahead. Proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Coupons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So the actual plan for this story is to write KurooTsuki in domestic fluff but my other personality took over and now it's basically porn with a little bit of fluff. Idk what happened sorry. Sorry for the grammar lapses loool

This is a very special day for Kuroo Tetsurou. It's not only his birthday, it's him and Kei's first anniversary too. He's too excited for this day to come that he's not been getting enough sleep lately. That would explain how Kuroo's eyes shined like crystal balls when Kei handed him an envelope. 

“Happy Birthday... and Happy Anniversary." Kei murmured. They're seated in the living room of Kuroo's apartment. Kei actually surprised him by showing up without prior notice and he wished Kei called first because he looked like shit right now with his bed hair and unshaved stubble. 

“Ooh. What is this? A love letter?" he teased his boyfriend. 

“Idiot. Just open it." 

He did and he saw pieces of papers in different color. So it's not a love letter? He picked the first card.

Boyfriend Coupons Exclusively For Kuroo's Use

His brow shot up as he smiled at Tsukishima. He scanned the cards again and read them. 

Back massage  
Movie night   
I'll sing for you   
I'll cook something for you  
Date (my treat)  
Dress me up for the day  
I'll do your project (only 1 project)

He likes the idea of these boyfriend coupons but couldn't Kei put something dirty in here? Like some sex coupons? 

“I want a morning blowjob coupon." he stated it like it was the most natural thing to say. Kei immediately blushed and Kuroo thought it was cutest thing on earth. 

“J-just read them all first before commenting, you idiot!"

The following coupons made him want to jump in excitement. He is a lucky boyfriend.

“Wow! 2 coupons of quickie huh?" he smiled slyly.

His cock won't stop twitching as he read the following cards.

(2) Morning Blowjob  
Cosplay (I'll wear anything you want)  
BDSM  
Kiss in public  
1 minute lap dance

“Whaaaaat! 1 minute lap dance?! What the fuck?" why is it only one minute. that's too fucking short!

“You know I don't dance so just be thankful I even put that there." Kei pouted. Ugh. He wanted to launch himself at Kei but he forced himself to see the rest of the coupons. 

“How many coupons are here anyway?"

“Obviously 18. Because you're 18."

Use a toy of your choice  
I'll be your personal servant for this day

Wait... Why is the last coupon blank?

“Kei." he nudged.

“What?"

“Why is the last coupon blank?"

“You could write any wish you want and I'd fulfill it." 

Kuroo wants to shout. ANYTHING? Oh man he's so excited.

“Just don't make me do illegal things." Kei warned with a stern look on his face.

Kuroo nodded and moved in to claim Tsukishima's lips. Tsukishima responded with equal hunger and hooked his arms around Kuroo's neck. For Kuroo, Tsukishima is the sweetest delicacy he's ever tasted. Kuroo grinded against Tsukishima while the other gasped as their erections rubbed.

“Kuroo-san..."

“Hey. I want to use a coupon now." he whispered in between kisses.

“What?" Kei asked. Kuroo reached for the envelope and fished out a coupon. 

With a shit-eating grin on his face, he showed Kei the card. 

“Cosplay."

“Sure. What do I wear?" Kei said nonchalantly. Oh? He's taking this calmly huh? Kuroo stood up. 

“Wait for me." and he disappeared to his room. He kept a cheerleader's costume in here. It was from Bokuto. It was from the time when Bokuto managed to lure him into wearing this skimpy outfit to cheer for Akaashi which was competing in a tennis competition then as a replacement for an injured player. They stood on the sidelines shouting encouragement at Akaashi and of course...Akaashi lost. He said he was distracted when he saw two buff dudes shaking their asses out in such an outfit. He laughed at the memory. Then he went outside.

“Wear this and wear your volleyball shoes please." he handed Kei the outfit. He waited patiently for Kei's reaction. He waited for his blush but it didn't come. He's still playing it cool? Okay then. You're in for a game, Kei.

Kei stood and gathered the costume in his hands and headed for the bathroom.

“Excuse me." he said and disappeared. He's still poised and full of grace. He likes that part of him. He looks mature and he's a tsundere. What more can he ask for?

Looking back, Kei never encouraged his kinks when it comes to sex before. Is it because it's his birthday? He can't seem to sit still and his erection isn't helping him either. 

After 5 minutes Kei finally appeared. Kuroo's heart must have stopped because of the beauty in front of him. From head to toe, Kei is totally slaying this outfit.

“Well?" Kei's brow shot up, demanding a comment. 

“Uh...ahm...well. I-I-it's g-good. I mean good. Good like good. Y-yeah, that's it." his throat is as dry as a desert and Kei is.his oasis. Holy fuck. The gods have blessed him because what motherfucking sight is this?

“Why do you even have this outfit, Kuroo-san?" Kei asked him with judging eyes. 

“It's a long story." he said dismissively, his throat too dry to even coax out words.

The top of the outfit ended just inches from his breasts, Kei's lean stomach was on show and Kuroo wants to sink his tongue in Kei's beautiful belly button. And the skirt, oh his beating heart, the skirt. It was too short and covered half of his legs. Kei's also wearing white thigh highs. What. The. Fuck. 

Kei laughed at Kuroo's face. Kuroo was completely disarmed but after hearing Kei's laugh he was back to his old self again.

“I might use another coupon today."

Kei's brows furrowed. 

“Oy. That's not allowed." But Kuroo was not listening. he fished another card from the envelope. It was the 1 minute lap dance coupon.

“I can't remember you saying there are rules. Please start dancing, Kei-chan~" he tapped his lap to give emphasis. His eyes sparkling as he wait for Kei to do his dance.

He can tell Kei's nervous. His hands are trembling but his eyes are defiant. Kei gave Kuroo a look that made him thirsty but not for water. Kei moved towards Kuroo and closed his eyes, preparing himself. When he opened them again, they're blazing.

Kei surprised Kuroo when he dropped on all fours in the carpet and started inching towards him, like a cat. His eyes never leaving Kuroo until he reached Kuroo's legs. Kei then stood up, put his hands on Kuroo's shoulders and started swaying his hips to a music only he could hear. Kuroo felt like he would burst anytime from now.

Kei settled himself on Kuroo's lap, striding him. Kei began to circle his hips on Kuroo's lap, particularly on his erection, slowly yet deliciously. Kuroo's breath was caught in his throat. Kei reached for him, hugged him then bit his ear lobe a little painfully.

“Fuck..." he breathed in between his teeth. He was seconds away from losing his sanity, seconds away from crushing Kei in his arms and from fucking him senseless above the sofa until they can't move a finger anymore. 

His erection was hurting him and it's too evident against his poor boxers which is making a pretty impressive tent right now. 

All the magic came to a halt when Kei stood up and broke free from him.

“What the fuuuck?" he blurted out, gasping like a fish out of water. 

“One minute was over." The devil! Kei's eyes were shining like he won something and it's evident that he's teasing him. One long arm grabbed Kei by the waist and slammed him against the sofa earning an `ow' from Kei.

“You fucking tease." he grunted. 

He to seed both of Kei's volleyball shoes away and they landed with a soft `thud' somewhere. He pushed Kei's skirt up and pulled his underwear down, he then lifted Kei's legs and put them on both his shoulders. Without any warning, he took Kei's length in his mouth. 

“Ah!" Kei shouted as he felt Kuroo's warm mouth around him. Kei's mouth slacked open and his eyes clamped shut. 

Kuroo let Kei pull on his hair. It hurt but he didn't care, he's too aroused to care because he's seeing Kei like this. He really likes to hear Kei's whimpers as he hopelessly tries to muffle his screams. 

He nibbled on the tip of Kei's dick and teased on the small slit there, tasting the saltiness of Kei's precum. His right hand moved to the base of Kei's dick and pumped there while he's busy with the head. His other hand buried deep into Kei's hip. 

Kei was restless. He was throwing his head back so much he thought it would snap. That's just how good Kuroo was at giving head. Kuroo stopped pumping and pushed Kei inside deeper casually letting Kei's dick touch the roof of his mouth. 

Kei huffed and tightened his thighs against Kuroo's head. Kuroo beamed. Seeing Kei like this seemed to be his drug. Watching as Kei slowly become undone beneath him, with his touch, makes him feel heady with pride. 

Without leaving Kei, he reached for the bottled of lube that he put above the sofa earlier and poured its contents generously on his middle finger. He continued eating Kei out while his finger circled Kei's entrance. Kuroo pressed against the other one's hole and he heard a faint sigh from his lover. So he's still trying hard to keep himself from screaming out? He'd have to do something about that, Kuroo thought. He slid his middle finger all the way in. Kuroo reveled over how tight Kei was. It seemed like his lover's body was made of velvety goodness that's currently sucking him in deliciously. 

“You're so tight, Kei." he breathed, almost unintelligible against Kei's cock.

“Ngh..." Kei moaned deliciously, feeling Kuroo's voice as it reverberates around his length. 

Kuroo continued his assault on Kei's dick and hole. His movements synchronized and Kei found himself thrusting his dick deeper into Kuroo's mouth. Kei pulled on Kuroo's hair and hold on to them for sanity. 

He felt Kei at the back of his throat and once again, he's reminded of how he doesn't have a gag reflex. He went deeper until he's inhaling Kei's curls on the base of his penis. His hand situated inside Kei also began thrusting fast. In and out. In and out. 

“P-please..." Kei begged. If it was a plea to stop or to continue, he didn't know anymore. He didn't know where to put his mind on anymore. His dick? His hole? He didn't know anymore. It's just too much.

Kei felt himself building up, climbing up something he didn't know. His thighs began to tighten against Kuroo's head, his hands digging hard into the sofa. 

“Kuroo-san... Kuroo..." Kei whispered his name like a litany. It sounded like music to his ears and Kuroo knew Kei's about to come. He sucked harder that his cheeks hollowed, he thrusted harder that Kei's foot kicked his back a little painfully. Kei's moans got louder and louder, his composure completely gone now. 

“Oh please, Kuroo..." Kei begged once again, his mind was filled with nothing but Kuroo and his assaults on his body. 

“Come for me, Kei. Now." his low drawl is Kei's unbecoming. Kei's thighs clamped down on his ears so hard Kuroo actually saw stars. He felt Kei's toes curling, digging on his back. He pulled his finger out and Kei screamed.

“Ah fuck! Please...Nooo." Kei cried as spasm after spasm took over his entire being. He arched his back and pour his everything in Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo received all of Kei's sweetness happily. He swallowed a lot but some of it spilled and trickled on the side his lip which he brushed with his thumb and brought it back to his mouth deliciously. His eyes never leaving Kei's. 

He's still between Kei's legs, looking up to his lover, admiring the beautiful mess which Kei, his lovely cheerleader, had become. Kei was gasping loudly, his lashes wet from tears and his glasses moist from the heat. 

“You're taste is exquisite, Kei." Kuroo said though Kei barely understood him. Kei felt like everything around him but Kuroo is a blur, he's like a feather slowly falling back to earth. Kuroo stood up, removing Kei's legs from his shoulders. 

Kei closed his eyes, feeling sleepy because he's too spent. He didn't move a muscle even when Kuroo pulled him down until his butt touched the carpet and his head lolled against the sofa seat, didn't even flinch when Kuroo flipped him over and put his ass up in the air. 

Kuroo turned the bottle of lube upside down and let the liquid hit Kei's entrance. Kei's eyes snapped open and he turned to Kuroo when he felt the cold liquid on his rear. 

“Kuroo-san!" he cried at Kuroo who was kneeling behind him, he already had a condom around his cock. Kei asked himself when did that happen because he didn't even hear the ripping of the foil packet but he can't find the answer. His head was too light. Kei's eyes formed two circles--but he just came! 

“Shut up and feel me." Kuroo said and slapped Kei's right butt cheek before entering him. Kuroko admired the skin which he just slapped as the flush crept beneath it. 

Kuroo gritted his teeth. He just stimulated Kei a while ago but he's still so goddamn tight. He slid the head and Kei tensed up around him. He growled. 

“God fucking damn it, Kei. Relax for me, baby." he said. He wanted to slam all of him inside Kei and fuck his lover semseless but he can't move an inch.

He saw Kei's face buried in the sofa seat, panting from his orgasm seconds ago. Kuroo didn't even give Kei a minute to collect himself. Kuroo bent over Kei and his hands found the blond's nipples and pinched them hard. Kuroo started tugging at Kei's defenceless nipples which hardened beneath his touch. 

“Ah!" Kei yelled in pain and in pleasure. Kuroo showered little kisses on Kei's back, biting in some spots, but Kei shuddered the most when he licked his spine. 

“Kuroo..." Kei whimpered like a kid which made Kuroo's breath hitch in his throat. 

“Loosen up, Kei." he whispered above Kei's ears, his warm breath fanning over Kei's sensitive lobes. Kei's body jerked backward, meeting Kuroo's thrust, sucking the black-haired man into him. 

Kuroo closed his eyes, finally, Kei loosened up and he can move now. He dug his fingers in Kei's hips and started grinding against him. Hard. He's delved in too deep that Kei doesn't know what to do anymore. He's delved in too deep that the curls at the base of his cock touched Kei's rear. 

“K-kuroo...Kuroo..." Kei heaved, repeating his name over and over, letting his name roll over his tongue deliciously. 

He pounded against his blond beauty again and again. His eyes worshipping the lithe body of his lover. Thankful that it was his name Kei was calling when he's in the throes of ecstasy. 

He reached out to palm Kei's erection, playing with the tip which was overflowing with slippery precum. 

“Oh please, please, please..." Kei panted as Kuroo's pounding became more forceful. Kuroo felt it. He's going to come soon. His hand on Kei's cock pumped faster, bringing him to the edge. Bringing both of them higher, higher, drowning both of them in a delicious agony. Kei came first and he came loudly, screaming Kuroo's name as he convulsed against Kuroo's hand. He witnessed how Kei writhed deliriously beneath him. Seeing Kei shake uncontrollably did wonders to his own body (dick, to be more precise) and with a few hard and deep thrusts, he sank his his head at Kei's nape, bit at the delicate skin there and moaned out his release. 

Minutes later, they were lying on the carpet, trying to steady their breaths. Both of them looked like a mess. Beads of sweat covered both of them. Kei's glasses were askew and the owner of the glasses didn't seem to have enough energy to put them back to where they belong. 

“You're so fucking sexy, Kei." he whispered in between his intake of breath. Kei's cheeks turned pink. 

“You don't look bad yourself, Kuroo-san." his glasses boy purred and looked away. He's sexy and he's cute, Kuroo felt so blessed that moment. He cannot help himself and gathered Kei in his arms and whispered “Thanks, Kei. You're the best gift I've ever received. I love you, Kei."

Kuroo didn't know it was possible for Kei to blush even harder than he did before Kei did and he was amazed. Taken aback by his cuteness. 

“S-s-shut up!" Kei yelled then buried his face against Kuroo's chest.


End file.
